TVs typically receive signals over unidirectional interfaces. Digital TV signals, for example, maybe received on a unidirectional advanced television systems committee (ATSC) tuner from a source of TV such as a cable head end, satellite receiver, and the like. As understood herein, because such an interface is unidirectional, any lost packets cannot be requested of the sender using the one-way interface.